


Logan and Caitlin Go to the Opera

by dark_roast



Series: Extra Credit [6]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-26
Updated: 2007-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_roast/pseuds/dark_roast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bonus ficlet written for Queen_Haq. Does what it says on the box, although in this ficlet, Logan and Caitlin are several years out of college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logan and Caitlin Go to the Opera

Caitlin crossed her legs, fanning herself with her program. The theater wasn't warm. Logan figured she wasn't comfortable around him. Well, it had been a while.

He'd called her and he'd hoped (he was still hoping), that they could pick up where they left off. Cautiously fostering the seedling of their... whatever it was they'd started senior year of high school.

He was the one who broke the awkward silence. Of course. "You look pretty."

She smiled. It looked faintly sarcastic.

"You do," he insisted.

"Thank you, Logan."

It didn't matter what she wore. Caitlin was always pretty. But tonight, she was an elegant stranger. She wore her short dark swept back with little gold clips, and a glittering pendant dangled above the rounded line of her green dress, where the fabric gapped a little. Not enough to show him anything. Just enough to show him there was something he couldn't see. Not like he hadn't seen it all before. That didn't count, though. He wanted to see everything again, the new way. When Miss James had first assigned Caitlin to tutor him, Caitlin had been a completely different Caitlin than the Caitlin he knew. Or thought he knew. A brand new Caitlin. He liked this Caitlin. But she'd left Neptune for college, and he'd stayed for Veronica. He never called Caitlin during Veronica, of course -- but even after he'd escaped from that runaway stump grinder of a relationship, he put off calling Caitlin and he put it off again, and meanwhile nothing came of his grand plan to transform himself into someone he didn't hate. Or if it did, he couldn't tell. He was too close. He wanted her. He wanted to be different for her. Brand new. He wanted the mirror of her face, reflecting the truth of him.

"Enjoying the view?" she asked.

Logan blinked. Fuck. He hadn't even been checking out her breasts. Much.

"Hey, it's been five years," he pointed out. "I've missed you."

"Some parts of me more than others, obviously."

"All of your parts."

That came out a lot less dirty and flippant than he'd intended. Caitlin shifted her eyes down. Away from him. She smoothed her skirt.

_Stupid,_ he told himself. _Echolls, what the fuck were you thinking, putting on a silk suit and a tie, and escorting her here on your arm like you've spent the last five years at symphonies and gallery openings, drinking wine and stroking your chin and going, "Hmm..." like some pretentious dickweed. Christ._

"You know," Caitlin said, "when you called me up out of the blue and said, 'Hey, wanna go watch _The Ring_?' - I thought you meant that movie with the cursed videotape."

Logan smiled. "Would you believe I missed you showing up on Saturday nights to tutor me?"

"Considering the circumstances, yes."

"I'm making up for lost time," he said. "Mainlining the culture straight into the vein."

"Well, we probably should've started with _The Magic Flute_, or..."

"I already have a magic flute, baby."

Logan waggled his eyebrows, and Caitlin collapsed into giggles, falling back in her plushy red velvet chair.

"Goddammit," she said to the ceiling. "I walked right into that one." Then she shook her head and looked at him from the sides of her eyes. "At least I've got fifteen hours to get my A-game back."

"It'll only _seem_ like fifteen hours."

"Better check your program."

"I threw mine away."

Caitlin uttered the same adorable huff he remembered, and sat up straight again. Opening her program, she held it out to him. "Wagner's Ring Cycle is fifteen hours long. See?"

"Shit. No wonder those tickets were so expensive."

"Four operas, four nights. _The Rheingold_ is the shortest one, and that's two and a half hours. _Götterdämmerung_ is _five_ hours."

"Remind me to bring a colostomy bag tomorrow night."

"We don't have to go to all four operas, Logan. I appreciate the effort, though."

Logan's eyes narrowed. Caitlin laughed again.

"Oh," she said. "Oh, all right. I see how it's going to be now."

The ceiling lights flickered and dimmed. Logan leaned over and murmured in Caitlin's ear, "Who's gonna crack first, Ford? Huh? Who's gonna be the opera bitch?"

"Not me, Echolls."

Somebody hissed "Shh!" from behind them.

Logan wiggled his butt deeper into his seat, and folded his arms over his chest. "Not me."

The curtain rose.  


***


End file.
